


Peeping Ed

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed watches Oswald shower





	Peeping Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Guest

Ed was a guest in Oswald’s mansion until the submarine was finished, which meant that he needed to give Oswald his privacy, but yet here he was standing by the open bathroom door watching Oswald shower.

He hadn’t meant to spy on his showering friend, but now that he had seen water slide down Oswald’s naked body he couldn’t look away.

Oswald’s wet skin looked even more pale than usual against the white tile of the shower stall and the heat from the water made his cheeks pink. He grabbed a bar of soap and ran it over his chest. He didn’t seem to notice Ed standing there, which Ed was thankful for. He had done a lot of things he wasn’t proud of, not least of all killing people, but getting caught peeping would just be embarrassing.

Ed had to bite his lip to keep a groan from escaping as Oswald ran his hands over his own chest. His skin was wet and glistening as he ran the bar of soap over his body. Ed watched as soap bubbles slid down Oswald’s skin and wished he could touch that skin.

Oswald lathered up the soap and began to fondle his own cock and balls. As Oswald’s cock hardened, Ed opened his pants and his own hard cock came out. Ed licked his lips as he took in Oswald’s cock; the tip was deep red and the shaft was long and thin.

Oswald stroked his own cock as Ed stroked his. After several minutes, Oswald came with a groan and Ed followed.

Oswald turned his head and grinned. He beckoned Ed to join him by raising his hand. Ed stepped forward and...

... Ed startled awake. He turned on his desk lamp and Oswald’s guest room was bathed in yellow light. He was sweating and his skin had began to cool. He laid back against his pillows and ran his hand down his face. He had come in his sleep and his underwear were sticky and uncomfortable. 

He heard a familiar laugh and turned his head. Even without his glasses he still saw The Riddler in the mirror across the room.

‘Have a good dream, Ed?’ The Riddler asked with a smirk.

Ed groaned in frustration. He had once told Oswald that he could never love someone like Oswald, but apparently his subconscious and The Riddler had other ideas.


End file.
